Recently, provision of chargeable program broadcasting services such as cable television broadcast and digital satellite broadcast has become popular in Japan, too.
In the chargeable program broadcasting services, in general, accounting is carried out in accordance with available programs or in accordance with actually viewed programs. If the quality of images as programs can be changed in accordance with the viewing fee paid by users, better services can be provided.